First Kiss
by I.M. Elizabeth
Summary: Erin has her first kiss with Gevanni. OC/Gevanni Drabble for WhiteLadyDragon


**A/N: This story is totally dedicated to WhiteLadyDragon. We were discussing who Erin's future boyfriend might be and we decided on Gevanni aka Stephen Loud. I hope she enjoys this as much as I did writing it. **

**First Kiss**

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note or any of its respective characters. Erin belongs to WhiteLadyDragon._

They were both getting exhausted by now, and Erin could see him fighting it. Does he want to appear more manly in front of her? The thought makes her mouth form a tiny, flushed grin as she watched a bead of sweat crawl down the tip of his well defined nose.

Everything about Stephen Loud is defined. She had been initially shocked when they had met at a local bookstore, her nose stuck in a copy of Lolita while he had been contently sipping his coffee, two books in tow. He hadn't really been looking where he was going and neither had she. When she thought back on it, she wondered vaguely if it was fate. The way they had collided into one another like two stars crashed together to create the earth.

Erin had been sopping wet by then, drenched in his coffee and he blinked owlishly at her. Her copy of Lolita somehow becoming perched on the top of his head like a hat.

"Sorry!" They both said in unison.

Stephen had plucked the book off of his head and peered down at it, his mouth cricking in an easy, teasing smile.

"Lolita?" he said mildly. "Enjoying stories of men lusting after little children?"

Erin flushed heartily and had snatched the book away from the young man's grasp, "I-I was reading it on recommendation from a friend!"

Still though, Stephen gave her an easy, warm smile that seemed to reach the corners of his blue eyes.

It was then that she'd had a chance to take in his appearance, black hair that fluttered lazily in his eyes, pale creamy skin, and an easygoing posture.

He was dressed in a suit and Erin couldn't help but notice the brown coffee stain on his tie. Grumbling, she snatched at some of the loose napkins that she kept in her messenger bag, leaning over to dab at the splotch.

Abruptly, he had placed his hand over hers, and she had looked up surprised to see his eyes still as casual as before.

"Don't worry about it." he said kindly, "I have another tie in my desk at work."

Then, she had flushed again, determined now to help him in some way so she had settled for picking up the books that lay at his feet. Erin glanced at one of the titles and she looked up at him raising an eyebrow.

"The Little Prince?"

Now, it was his turn to be embarrassed and Erin watched, with some amusement as a faint blush creeped across his nose. "Oh, well...I like that book." he admitted with a shrug.

"I like it too." she had said, giving him a smile.

"Well." he said after a moment, "Since I've managed to cover you in coffee, would you accept my offer to go get another sometime?"

Mistrust instantly clouded her mind. After everything she has been through with the mafia she is not so inclined to trust these men with their easy smiles and blue eyes.

"Oh well," he had said suddenly, sounding a little more embarrassed than before, "You must have another fellow interested."

"I'd love too." she said firmly.

And that was how it happened. She had slowly come to learn about the man called Stephen Loud, how he had originally been a skilled imitator and lock picker. But beyond all that she had learned he was a gentlemen, a man with a kind easy sense of humor, a man who was nothing like the blond mafia boss she had spent her time with the past few months.

They had been on two dates before this one. Both mild things, one at the movies and another at the coffee shop.

By then, Erin had been crushing hard on the attractive man with his dark hair and blue eyes.

He had suggested this hiking trip a week ago, and Erin with her strong sense of adventure had jumped at the chance. Trying to sleep that night had probably been one of the hardest things she had ever encountered.

But now, that the hiking trip had arrived and the two of them were walking next to one another Erin had no idea what to say to the man beside her.

"So where are you from?" Erin asked, pausing to place her hands on her knees.

"New York." Stephen said, crinkling his eyes at her, "You tired, want to take a break?"

"I'm from New York too!" Erin said excitedly, as she plopped down on the grass beside the trail. Stephen strode to her side and sat beside her, discarding his own backpack and then pausing to help her with her own.

"Thanks!" she said appreciatively, then cursed herself for seeming too enthusiastic.

"No problem." he said softly, looking up towards the horizon where birds were fluttering past fluffy white clouds. "Sure is pretty."

She turned her gaze towards the sky and smiled, "Yep."

He turned towards her and Erin could feel her cheeks heat up at his staring.

"You're pretty too Erin...i'd be nice if I could kiss you."

The sound of his words made her jump and she stared up at him. Still, he looked unaffected, calm and casual.

"Okay." she said slowly.

When his lips first touched her own a thousand thoughts rushed to her brain. _Ohmygodhe'skissingme,_ was the first and foremost one at the top of her mind.

Suddenly Stephen pulled away, looking somewhat put out. "Relax." he told her, "Don't be afraid."

The next time their lips met, it felt much more right. Erin fought to focus on the feeling of his silken skin sliding over her own, the sweet, warm taste of his breath on her tongue.

When he finally pulled away, she was slightly ashamed to find herself shaking. Stephen wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, where she was content to rest her head on his shoulder.

"You know, I think we'll have to come here more often." he said softly, placing a warm kiss on her temple.

Erin gazed up into the warm sun and smiled up at him. "That'd be great."

"I think so too." he said with a smile.


End file.
